


What Killed Edie Cruise

by purrpetually



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Dark Academia, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpetually/pseuds/purrpetually
Summary: In which Dean Winchester starts attending Westmore College and Castiel LaClair isn't the only mysterious character he meets.





	What Killed Edie Cruise

 

A woman’s face with nature’s own hand painted

Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion;

A woman’s gentle heart, but not acquainted

With shifting change as is false women’s fashion;

An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,

Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;

A man in hue, all hues in his controlling,

Which steals men’s eyes and women’s souls amazeth.

And for a woman wert thou first created,

Till nature as she wrought thee fell a-doting,

And by addition me of thee defeated

By adding one thing to my purpose nothing.

      But since she pricked thee out for women's pleasure,

      Mine be thy love and thy love’s use their treasure.

-William Shakespeare,  _Sonnet 20_

_-_

And the vultures circle  _la fille morte._


End file.
